


Half-Jack

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: A Howling in the Factory Yard, Alternate Universe - Broken Wings, Embedded Video, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid for synecdochic's A Howling in the Factory Yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a howling in the factory yard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419815) by [synecdochic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synecdochic/pseuds/synecdochic). 



**Author's Note:**

> Music by the Dresden Dolls.  
> Footage from Stargate: SG-1. Big Love. Bones. The Closer. Cold Case. CSI:NY ("Today, the part of Ba'al will be played by Gary Sinise"). The Shield.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on October 6, 2008. Notes copied from lj post made two days later...
> 
> First off... OMGTHANKYOU to linda3m for cheerleading and encouragement above and beyond the call. She doesn't know the fandom (heck, years ago she _warned me off Stargate fandom_. don't hate her for that; she had a bad experience with bad proselytizing fans at a con once) and yet she was there for every stupid edit, telling me I could do it, watching all of it come together. Linda rocks my socks.
> 
> Big Thank Yous to: 
> 
> Paian for SG beta duties, encouraging squee, and awesome input. She also suffered gracefully through my flitter flutter over a few things (that ultimately didn't make the cut). 
> 
> Princess of Geeks for giving me a good kick in the pants, though I'm sure she didn't mean it that way. Her input seriously helped ground me at a time when I needed it. And she gave really good advice. Like the Ba'al in the vid? Thank PoG.
> 
> Laura McEwan for technical beta. Laura's got a great eye and can always spot the stupid crap I miss. She wasn't subjected to anything but the final cut, but it wouldn't have been posted without her approval.
> 
> I think that's all.
> 
> Again, thanks to synecdochic for writing the Broken Wings 'verse in the first place and encouraging people to play in the Howling sandbox.


End file.
